Conventionally, naked dies and other components are packaged in mold compounds made of plastic or resin. However, embedding components is also possible in a laminate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Currently, embedding is carried out by mounting a component in a through hole of a core closed by a sticky tape, followed by the formation of a build-up.
Hence, it is known to embed components in printed circuit boards. However, a corresponding manufacture may be challenging.